


|Available singles in your area|

by charlottefrey



Series: getdowntothedirty [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Revelation is hard, Armitage may or may not thirst over Ben, Armtiage is still addicted to porn even in college, College AU, M/M, Meet Online AU, Modern AU, Phasma is my One True Love, mistaken identity au, online chat au, they are still chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: Armitage has finally moved, away from his hometown and his stuffy parents. But somehow a piece of his old live has come along. Ben Organa seems to follow him like a shadow, both now attend a small community college. But thankfully, Kylo is there to put Armitage's mind off things and Phasma gives him moral support.Until one fateful evening at a frat house...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: getdowntothedirty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766401
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	|Available singles in your area|

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this might take longer. I also thought I would learn Biochem today. 
> 
> Well now we all know better I guess. 
> 
> Thanks to all the amazing people commenting on the other fic in this series I wrote another part to this! And I do plan to make one third instalment but since I haven't started and I wanted to write a third piece to Transversal Trains (already about 1/3 rough draft done btw) I don't really know where I'll take the time. (who am I kidding though... I'll write it at night or something) 
> 
> If ya'll like this sort of story, you might want to go check out [KyloxHux.mp4], a series I wrote where there's also a lot of porn references and wild sex ;). 
> 
> Again, I have zero idea how American colleges work nor did I do any research whatsoever, hope no one is bothered by that. Armitage and Kylo are both nineteen here.

There was something lazy about watching other people work out Armitage thought as he looked out of his apartment window into the gym across the street. The glass front had the perk of giving Armitage a wonderful view of glistening muscles and sweaty faces. 

Sadly one of them was Ben Organa.

Armitage could curse his luck that his hometown’s Golden Boy went to the same small community college as he. But he was complaining on a high level and Ben was the only one he knew here. And since they had no courses together, he managed to keep a good distance. 

And since new beginnings should be celebrated, Armitage had given into Phasma’s suggestion and downloaded a dating app. 

Phasma was in Armitage’s aeronautics class and the two had hit if off immediately on their first day. Ever since then, the two tried to spend as much time together as possible. Despite the fact that Phasma was friends with Ben (long story) and she somehow was also in a sorority (even longer story). 

Scrolling through his facebook, Armitage quickly got bored with his old friends life updates and he switched to the dating app. While it loaded, he looked out the window again and right at the window, Ben was on the elliptical. For a brief moment Armitage allowed himself to drool over Ben before returning his attention to the phone in his hand. 

After declining what felt like a thousand people, he stopped at one profile. 

_Ben Solo, 19, closer than 1 mile_

“Available singles in my area my ass,” Armitage snapped.

He really had enough of Ben and other attractive men with dark hair and too many muscles to count. Sometimes he really didn’t know what pissed him off about Ben, but it must had something to do with the dude’s painful straightness. 

Before he could get more riled up about things, his phone pinged with a message from _live2ride_. 

Armitage smiled softly.

Even though Armitage was more or less actively looking for other dick, he still felt kind of hung up about Kylo. It was the first dick he ever fantasized about and Kylo was the only one he had ever send nudes to. Something about it felt special. Like a first crush.

And that made him think about Ben Organa again and his mood soured. 

Armitage smirked. 

Laughing, Armitage moved away from the window and sat down on his sofa. 

It felt good to be so openly desired by a complete stranger. Even though Armitage wasn’t sure if Kylo wouldn’t be disappointed if he found out he had been sexting with a nineteen year old. 

Then the doorbell rang.

  
  


He was bored and it was in the middle of the night. There was no one awake and Armitage had to get out of his own damn head. Tomorrow was one of his last big exams of the semester. And it was also the most important one. Reaching for his phone he saw it was one in the morning and he groaned. 

Without really thinking, he opened _getdowntothedirty_. 

He dropped his phone on his chest. This might be the thing that would cost him everything, but he really wanted to distract himself. 

Armitage exhaled a shaky breath. 

Armitage smiled and something warm filled his chest. That might turn out to be an issue, but right now he was just glad for some support. 

It was a risky move, but Armitage was sure that Kylo would follow without hesitating. 

Giggling, Armitage sat up and took a deep breath,

His heart was going a mile a minute. The video he had just sent Kylo was of him riding a dildo. And for once it wasn’t a spur of the moment thing. For this he had ordered a stand for his phone and he had filmed just right for his face to be obscured. 

It was one of his best work so far, Armitage was sure.

Pushing his phone under his pillow, Armtiage tried to distract himself from the buzzing with thinking about the exam tomorrow morning. He knew he’d do well, after all he’d studied his ass off in the library with Phasma and one of her sorority sisters. 

But then he needed to see Kylo’s reaction. 

Armitage licked his lips as he watched the video. It as little blurry, frantic. And the movements were to match. He heard Kylo moan and groan loudly as his hand desperately flew over his dick. 

The last picture was of a flat stomach and a soft dick in a puddle of cum.

With a sigh, Armitage locked his phone and set it aside. He was horny and restless, so instead of sleeping or trying to cram more information into his brain, he reached into his pants when his phone buzzed again.

Armitage’s heart felt tighter and he stopped rubbing his balls. 

How did they move from pure lust to something that oddly felt like a relationship. It was strange and somewhat unsettling. They were practically strangers, knew almost nothing about one another and yet Armitage felt like Kylo would be the only man he could date. 

Swallowing dry, Armitage sighed. He would tell Phasma after the exam that he needed a good dicking. And he might consider ever writing Kylo again. 

  
  
  


Phasma sat on a couch in the living room when Armitage came downstairs from Aaron’s room. 

“And?” She asked loudly after he sat down next to her. 

Without replying he took her drink and emptied the cup.

“Nothing to write home. Came right down my throat even though he was talking big game about fucking me,” Armitage grumbled. 

With a soft sigh, Phasma patted his back and Armitage found he was slowly getting irritated with the bad music and the stuffy air inside the frat house. 

“Let’s leave, there’s no dick worth staying here.” 

Chuckling, Phasma stood up and followed him outside. It was still bitingly cold at night, but Armitage really looked forward to summer. Phasma slipped into her bomber jacket and shoved her hands into her pockets. 

“You’re very grumpy,” Phasma said. 

“I’m aware, but I came here expecting to get fucked all night and Aaron didn’t hold up his side of the bargain.” 

“I would offer to fuck you with my strap-on, but I feel like none of us would really be able to enjoy it,” she shrugged. 

“Very nice of you to offer, but I guess you’re right,” Armitage closed his eyes. “I just wish…” 

“That your hot sexter were here?” Phasma finished his sentence. 

“Yeah,” Armitage laughed. “So bad man.” 

“Text him and tell him you got disappointed tonight.” 

“Don’t think he’d like me cheating on him,” Armitage sighed. 

“Maybe it’ll turn him on?” Phasma shrugged. “And you might even video chat or something?” 

“I don’t think that would be possible,” Armitage shook his head and opened his eyes again.

“But you’re really mopey right now and it’s _irritating_.” 

Armitage huffed and rolled his eyes. Just in that moment, Ben stumbled out the door. He had one of his buddies in tow and they were clearly very drunk. Pulling a face, Armitage let them pass. 

“You’re such a cool guy, Kylo,” Ben’s buddy slurred as the two made their way across the lawn to a waiting car. 

“Kylo,” Armitage whispered, an icy cold washing over him.

Phasma looked at him confused when he grabbed her jacket and buried his face in her shoulder. 

“Armitage? What the hell?”

Trying to steel himself to speak the truth, Armitage inhaled deeply. He felt like his world was slipping and everything was twisted up. 

“ _live2ride_ ’s name is Kylo.” 

Phasma stared at him, mouth dropping open and face aghast. 

“Ooouh,” she looked like she was about to laugh. 

“I will never write him again,” Armitage said and walked off the veranda, ignoring Phasma yelling after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! If you liked this fic, please leave a comment below! It motivated the writer!


End file.
